


The Kids Aren't Alright

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hosnian, Jedi Training, Kids, Poor Hux, Sad, Starkiller - Freeform, Young Hux, young kylo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy historie trójki zupełnie różnych, ale przy tym identycznych dzieci:<br/>Brendola, który czekał na ojca i obserwował czerwoną lampkę, <br/>Kyli, która bardzo lubiła Bena Solo,<br/>May, która zobaczyła bardzo ładny, czerwony promień.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brendol Hux

**6 ABY**

 

Zielone oczy chłopca obserwowały szturmowców z coraz mniejszą chęcią.

Mały już od kilku godzin musiał patrzeć na szkolenia żołnierzy, którzy mieli być przyszłością Najwyższego Porządku, organizacji, która przywróci niedawno obalony ład i porządek. Większość szturmowców była mniej więcej w jego wieku, chciał zaprzyjaźnić się z dziećmi, ale ojciec kategorycznie mu tego zabronił. Mówił, że one nie są ludźmi. Bardziej przypominają droidy.

Brendol tak nie uważał. Jedna z dziewczynek nagle przestała ćwiczyć kolejne uderzenia, żeby przetrzeć spocone czoło i wyglądała zupełnie jak człowiek. Ale pewnie tata miał rację.

Tata.

Cały czas nadzorował Brena, trzymając swoją dużą dłoń na jego rudej główce. Przedstawiał syna jako swojego ukochanego jedynaka, dla którego zrobiłby wszystko. Tylko nieliczni wiedzieli, jaka była prawda.

Hux senior zauważył zmęczenie u swojego dziecka. Kątem oka spostrzegł, że jest obserwowany przez oficerów, dlatego kucnął przy Brendolu i spojrzał w jego zielone oczy, które odziedziczył po swojej bezwartościowej matce.

-Jesteś rozkojarzony - stwierdził i uważnie przeanalizował wzrokiem jego szczupłą, pozbawioną piegów buźkę.

-Przepraszam, panie ojcze - wymamrotał chłopczyk. Miał sześć lat, ale już wiedział, gdzie jest jego miejsce.

-Nie możesz patrzeć na to bez uwagi. Kiedyś będziesz generałem. To będzie twoja codzienność.

-Ale ja nie chcę - jęknął Bren i odrzucił do tyłu głowę. -Będę pilotem.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie będziesz - warknął wojskowy.

-Tato, proszę - twarz chłopca wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

-Porozmawiamy o tym pod koniec dnia.

 

***

Brendol stał w magazynie, do którego kazał mu pójść ojciec. Bał się. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, paliła się tylko pulsująca, czerwona lampka. Chłopiec skulił się w kącie i przyciskał pulchne dłonie do oczu. Pogrążył się w swoich dziecięcych marzeniach, wyobrażał sobie, że leci myśliwcem i pomaga wprowadzić ład (cokolwiek to oznaczało).

Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Do środka wszedł jego ojciec.

-Dlaczego miałem tu przyjść, tato? - spytał

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział mu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaczął odpinać pas.

-Tato?

-Nie miałeś tak do mnie mówić - warknął Hux i podszedł do syna. - Chcesz być generałem?

-Nie, panie ojcze - wymamrotał cicho Bren.

 

Wojskowy spojrzał na rudzielca. Podszedł do niego i wymierzył mu policzek. Dziecko otworzyło szeroko buzię i zaczęło płakać - może przez ból, a może przez szok.

-Piloci to ścierwo - wycedził mężczyzna i kopnął chłopca. -Więc będę cię traktował jak ścierwo.

Brendol nic nie powiedział, tylko zadrżał, gdy okuty blachą but ponownie uderzył w jego małe ciało.

-Rozbierz się i stań tyłem do mnie - rzucił Hux, a roztrzęsiony dzieciak wykonał polecenie.

Wojskowy uniósł swój pas tak, żeby klamra raniła plecy chłopca.

Potem zamachnął się i uderzył.

Krzyk Brena został stłumiony przez dłoń mężczyzny. Potem wojskowy wpadł w szał i zatracił się w uderzeniach. Klamra zostawiała rany na ciele, a od skórzanego materiału pojawiały się pręgi.

Przestał, gdy krew z klamry skapnęła na jego twarz. Wtedy opamiętał się i odwrócił dziecko w swoja stronę.

Jego twarz była opuchnięta i zalana łzami, a na piąstkach widniały ślady paznokci.  Cały czas szlochał.

-Zawiodłeś mnie, Bren - powiedział Hux i niedbale starł krew ze swojego pasa. Dziwne, że dziecko nie straciło przytomności. Gdy w końcu przestało być bite, pozwoliło sobie na głośne zawodzenie.

Ryk małego spowodował, że mężczyzna wpadł w jeszcze większy szał. Obrócił go tyłem i zmusił do położenia się.

A potem położył stopę na jego poranionych plecach.

-Jeśli będziesz generałem, jeśli będziesz mnie słuchał, to nikt nigdy cię tak nie potraktuje - wydyszał wojskowy. Przenosząc buta na policzek chłopca, który już nawet nie miał siły na płacz.

 

Brendol powoli przestał czuć ból. Zignorował nawet strużkę krwi wypływającą z jego nosa. Odpływał.

Zanim stracił przytomność przez jego małą głowę przeszły jeszcze dwie rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, pomyślał sobie, że zostanie kiedyś generałem i pokaże swojemu ojcu, kto tu rządzi.

Potem już tylko stwierdził, że ta pulsująca, czerwona lampka wygląda całkiem ładnie.

 

Hux senior przestał przyciskać twarz syna do podłogi dopiero wtedy, gdy zorientował się, że nie reaguje.

Przez chwilę myślał, ze zabił swoje dziecko. Ze strachem przyciągnął chłopca do siebie i przyłożył ucho do jego posiniaczonej od leżenia na twardej podłodze piersi.

Uspokoił się, gdy usłyszał miarowe bicie serca.

Szybko wstał , wygładził mundur i zapiął pas.

-Będę musiał coś wymyślić - mruknął, patrząc na pokaleczonego Brendola.

Nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować z kar cielesnych.

Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo mu się spodobało.


	2. Kyla Novachez

**21 ABY**

 

Kyla lubiła Bena.

Był dla niej jak starszy brat, którego nigdy nie miała. Mimo, że oboje mieli wiele zajęć, chłopak zawsze miał dla niej czas.

Gdy Luke Skywalker dawał swoim uczniom wolne, dziewczynka praktycznie od razu szukała czarnowłosego po całej akademii. Solo zawsze uśmiechał się na jej widok, mimo tego, że ostatnio cały czas był smutny i zdenerwowany. Dla niej potrafił nawet zignorować swoich kolegów, z którymi ostatnio ciągle o czymś rozprawiał.

Mówiła na niego "Pan wielkolud", bo był bardzo wysoki, najwyższy w całej akademii i do tego miał gigantyczne dłonie. Ben często brał ją na barana, albo podrzucał przy pomocy Mocy. Zaplatał w warkocze jej mysie włosy, a czasem przychodził do niej przed snem i opowiadał historie o Jedi i Vaderze. Kyla słuchała tego z wypiekami na twarzy. Tak bardzo go kochała. A Ben kochał ją jak siostrę, której nigdy nie miał. Dziewczynka śmiała się, gdy chłopak ją łaskotał, ciągnęła go za odstające uszy i czasem przychodziła do niego w nocy, bo miała zły sen. Solo zawsze pozwalał jej zostać, a Kyla zawsze mocno się w niego wtulała. Potem zrobił dla niej maskotkę - ewoka, a ona piszczała jak nigdy wcześniej. Czasem rysowała ich portrety, na które brunet reagował z aprobatą pomieszaną z rozczuleniem.

Aż trudno było uwierzyć, ze taka przyjaźń mogła połączyć szesnastolatka i sześciolatkę.

Ale ostatnio coś się zepsuło.

Ben nie pozwalał jej zostawać w nocy, po prostu odprowadzał ją do pokoju, opowiadał historyjkę o Sithach i prędko wychodził. Już ciągle spędzał czas ze starszymi znajomymi i niektórzy szeptali coś o jego rzekomej kłótni ze Skywalkerem.

To wszystko ciągnęło się już tygodniami, a Kyla z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej przybita. Tak bardzo brakowało jej przyjaciela. Jasne, było pełno dzieciaków w jej wieku, ale oni nie byli tacy jak Ben.

W końcu postanowiła odwiedzić chłopaka. Tuż po zajęciach wyszła szybko z sali.

Zastała go w jednym z korytarzy. Miał taki dziwny, czerwony miecz.

-Panie wielkoludzie? -spytała cicho i wyciągnęła rączkę w jego stronę.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z wyższością. Przez jego twarz przeszedł dziwny cień.

-Panie wielkoludzie? Słyszysz mnie? - powtórzyła i zbliżyła się do niego.

-Co jest, szkrabie? - odezwał się w końcu.

-Dlaczego masz taki dziwny miecz?

Solo skrzywił się. Wyglądał tak, jakby walczył ze sobą.

-Bo teraz...nie zrozumiesz - na jego twarzy znów pojawił się grymas. Z jego oka wypłynęła łza, którą pospiesznie otarł. -Chcesz zobaczyć go z bliska?

-Oczywiście -mała poskoczyła z radości. Może dawny Ben w końcu powrócił?

Chłopak uniósł miecz, a Kyla pomyślała sobie, ze jest bardzo ładny. Taki czerwony i poszarpany...

 

Ben Solo stał przez chwilę nad pozbawioną głowy dziewczynką.

Nie chciał jej zabijać. Kochał ją.

Ale wiedział, ze gdyby tego nie zrobił, Snoke nigdy nie zaufałby mu.

Nie miał zamiaru jej zapominać. Postanowił ją jakoś uczcić. W sposób, w który nie wzbudzi niczyich podejrzeń.

Kyla...Kyla...Kylo.

"Kylo Ren, brzmi dumnie."

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swoją mała siostrzyczkę.

A potem pewnym krokiem poszedł do sali, w której gromadziła się reszta dzieciaków.


	3. May Sydulla

34 ABY 

May wyszła z domu wcześniej, niż powinna.

Mała była dumna ze swoich genów.

Jej babcią była Hera Syndulla, ta sama, która tak dzielnie wspierała Rebelię. Po zwycięstwie nad Imperium, proponowano pilotce ciepłą posadkę w senacie, ale Hera zrezygnowała z niej na rzecz przygód. Z jednej z nich wróciła z dzieckiem na rękach i pokornie schyloną głową. Ale Republika wybacza. Republika to nie imperium. Syndulla otrzyała wygodne lokum na Hosnian Prime, chociaż nawet piękne widoki nie ukoiły jej bólu, gdy corka poszła w jej ślady, wpadając z nieznajomym, który po wszystkim szybko się ulotnił. Serce Hery rozpadło się na kawałeczki, gdy siedem lat wcześniej jej jedyna córka umierała po urodzeniu małej May.

Czasem nawet droidy medyczne nie potrafią uratować życia.

Jedynym ukojeniem Hery stała się wnuczka, która przeżyła i była zdana na opiekę babci - jej ojciec bardzo szybko się ulotnił.

May była prześliczna. Odziedziczyła groszkowy odcień skóry po swojej matce i brązowe oczy po nieznanym ojcu.  Siedmiolatka wzbudzała wyjatkowe zinteresowanie wsród przeróżych kupców i innych łotrów. 

 

Tego dnia było tak samo.

 

May opuściła mieszkanie, gdy Hera jeszcze spała. Postanowiła pójść na spacer. Wyszła jak najciszej, żeby przypadkiem nie obudzić swojej babci. Drzwi ich lokum wychodziło tuż na najbardziej gwarną ulicę, z której wystarczyło przejść parę kroków, by znaleźć się na placu przed budynkiem Senatu. 

Sam środek Hosnian Prime, stolicy całej Republiki nie był zbyt dobrym miejscem dla dzieci. Wszędzie kręciły się istoty ze wszystkich zakątków Galaktyki - niekoniecznie humanoidalne. Łowców nagród było tu tak dużo, że powoli zaczynali polować na samych siebie.

Wzrok wielu łotrów spoczął na przebiegającym przez tłum dziecku. Kilka lepkich dłoni musnęło jej lekku, ale May była rozsądna i nie zwracała uwagi na zaczepki i słowa zachęty. Wiedziała, ze nie można rozmawiać z nieznajomymi. Nikt nie próbował jej porwać, ze względu na dużą ilość świadków.

W końcu dotarła docelowego miejsca - odudnego wysypiska. Mimo, że była na nim jedyną osobą, z oddali nadal dochodził ją gwar miasta. Gdyby spojrzała za siebie, zobaczyłaby imponujący budynek Senatu, a jeśli chciałoby jej się pobiec, to po kilku minutach bez problemu mogłaby zakłócić rozmowę wysłanniczki Ruchu Oporu i reszty Senatu.

Ale nie zrobiła tego. Wysypisko było prawdziwą skarbnicą starych części, uważanych przez większość za śmieci. Ale May była przecież wnuczką Hery, która miała zadziwiająco dobrą rękę do wszystkeigo, co metalowe. Pulchne palce dziecka przeczesywały leżące wszędzie śmieci. Było ich tak dużo, ze bez prolemu mogłaby zbudować całkiem niezły ścigacz. Postanowiła, ze gdy będzie już duża, to stworzy ścigacze i statki z tych wszystkich zepsutych części. 

Po jakimś czasie przerwała grzebanie i spojrzała w niebo. Wiedziała, ze powinna wrócić, żeby nie zdenerwować swojej babci, ale coś podpowiadało jej, że powinna zostać jeszcze chwilę. Ten sam głosik w głowie szepnął jej, że na placu moze wydarzyc się coś fascynującego. A May uwielbiała przygody, dlatego szybko opuściła wysypisko i udała się w stronę gwarnego placu. Rzuciła okiem na rozprawiających na balkonie przywódców Republiki. Ciekawe, co mogło ich tak bardzo interesować? Siedmiolatka nie miała szans usłyszeć rozmowy- po pierwsze, była zbyt nisko, po drugie, otaczały ją liczne rozmowy istot pochłoniętych swoim życiem.

Chciała już iść do domu, gdy nagle zrobiło się ciszej, wszyscy przestali zajmować się swoimi sprawami i patrzyli uporczywie w górę.  Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co jest powodem milczenia, ale potem spojrzała na sklepienie. 

Niebo pociemniało, a do ich planety zbliżało się dziwne, czerwone światło.

-Co to jest? - spytała jednego z przechodniów, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w nadciągającą czerwień. 

-Nie mam pojęcia. Ale to nie wygląda dobrze - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Jego głos niepokojąco drżał. 

-Ja uważam, ze jest bardzo ładne - May uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tak jak uczyła ją babcia. Miała być uprzejma i powinna pocieszać smutnych ludzi, takich jak ten pan. 

-Ładne? Użyłbym innego określenia - nie wiedzieć czemu, nieznajomy zaczął się trząść.

Na prawdę, uważała, ze to światełko jest bardzo ładne. Tylko dlaczego tak szybko się zbliżało?

Było takie rażące, ze musiała zasłonić swoje oczy.

May westchnęła, a potem jej westchnięcie przetoczyło się przez całą planetę. Światło nagle przestało jej przeszkadzać, tylko rozdziawiła swoją buzię.

Zaczerpnęła jeszcze jeden oddech, a przechodzeń mocno ścisnął jej rączę. A mała nie protestowała. 

Zrobiło jej się bardzo ciepło.

Potem wypuściła powietrze i zaczęła krzyczeć, tak jak wszyscy dookoła.

A gdy promień w końcu uderzył w planetę, westchnęła jeszcze raz.

Był przepiękny. Tak ładnie odbijał się w jej brązowych oczkach. 

Potem już tylko odwzajemniła uścisk nieznajomego i pomyślała, ze po wszystkim opowie o tym babci. 

***

Kylo minął się w korytarzu z Huxem. Wojownik położył dłoń na ramieniu generała, zmuszajac go do zatrzymania się.

-Czego chcesz, Ren? -warknął rudzielec. -Nie mam teraz czasu, muszę zdać raport z pierwszego odpalenia naszej broni, więc pospiesz się. Poza tym, ty chyba też masz zadanie, prawda?

-Chciałem ci pogratulować - odpowiedział cierpko brunet. -Zniszczenie całego układu, imponujące.

-Nie cackaj się - wycedził Hux. Dobrze znał gierki Rena. -Nie powinieneś przesłuchiwać tej dziewczyny?

-Byłem zajęty - Kylo cieszył się, ze maska zasłania jego rumieniec - Teraz muszę jeszcze odwiedzić głównodowodzącego.

-Czym byłeś zajęty? Tą dziewuszką?

-Nie ważne. Mam pytanie.

-Wiedziałem, że nie chciałeś mi tak po prostu gratulować - prycnął generał. - Czego chcesz?

-Czy tam były dzieci? - spytał w końcu

-Oczywiście, ze były. I wszystkie zginęły. I co z tego? 

-Nic - odparł wymijająco wojownik.

-To po co o nie pytasz? Przejmujesz się losem dzieciaków?

-Nie - zdenerwował się Kylo. 

Chciał w to wierzyć, ale dobrze wiedział jaka jest prawda. Krzywda dzieci ostatnio sprawiała mu ból, nawet sama myśl o płaczącym maluchu powodowała u niego dziwny niepokój. Przypomniała mi się ta dziewczynka, z ktorą się przyjaźnił. Kyla była jego pierwsza ofiarą, nikogo wcześniej nie zabił. 

A teraz? Przez jakiś czas rósł w siłę, stawał się oprawcą, ale ostatnio coraz szybciej staczał się do statusu ofiary.

 

Hux pomyślał o swoim dzieciństwie, o obelgach i uderzeniach. Nadal nosił blizny, które przypominały mu o udręce.

Ale to była przeszłość. W końcu stracił swojego ojca, matkę i wszystkich innych oprawców.

 

Zabawne, że po latach role się zmieniły. Kylo- drapieżnik powoli przerodził się w zwierzynę, a Hux z małego wróbelka wyrósł na jastrzębia.

 

Przez najbliższy, ciężki tydzień (wybuch bazy i przegrany pojedynek z pewnością nie były niczym lekkim)  obu śniła się ta sama rzecz- trzy pary dziecięcych oczu- zielone, niebieskie oraz brązowe i czerwone światło odbijające się w każdej z nich.

Bardzo ładne światło. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniekąd przeniosłam "Chłopca w pasiastej piżamie" do Galaktyki.  
> Ale to chyba oznacza, że takie rzeczy mogą się dziać wszędzie. Nie tylko w naszym świecie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ff jest dosyć luźno powiązany z moim innym dzieckiem, którym jest ten ff: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5929734/chapters/13637691


End file.
